Frozen Dreams
by babygeek310
Summary: Fayette seeks refuge in Castle Black where she must find her place within the men of the Nights Watch. Jon Snow/OC pairing. Rated T for now but will become M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The air was so cold that it stung Fayette's cheeks as if someone was throwing flecks of ice in her face. She had never been this far north before and wasn't used to the temperatures. She pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders, wishing that she could somehow cover her face and still ride.

Coming through the small copse of trees and onto the snow covered plains, Fayette gasped. In front of her stood The Wall. Hundreds or maybe even thousands of feet tall, the arguably greatest structure ever built was looming directly in front of her. It might not have been the most beautiful, but it was certainly the largest, and more frighteningly, the most useful.

"Come along Little Fairy." The deep voice belonged to the rider by her side. Merek, a blacksmith's apprentice who had known Fayette since birth, held onto the girls reins as well as those of his own horse. Fayette was a lovely young woman, and Merek was always the first to sing her praises, but she was terrible with animals. After almost three weeks of riding, she was still terrified of the horse she sat upon. In fact, for the first two days, Fayette had walked alongside her horse, watching it suspiciously from a safe distance.

Fayette bit her top lip, thinking again of her strange predicament, before speaking. "These men are criminals, rapists, murderers. Will I really be safer here?"

"Now, now Little Fairy, you know your brother is only doing what's best for your well being. The further away from King Joffery you are, the safer you are." Merek said no more. He had his doubts about whether or not Bryce, Fayette's older brother, was doing the right thing. Remove the girl from the south of course, but send her to The Wall? Merek truly feared for the girls safety.

They rode on in silence, Fayette shifting uncomfortably in her saddle, wishing they could have stopped off at some small village, anywhere really, instead of going onwards to The Wall. She had pleaded with her brother Bryce, who had taken over her charge many years ago after the passing of their parents, but he had remained firm in his decision. There was no place in Westeros that was still safe for her, except for Castle Black. The false King would not send his men there. Fayette could only hope that the dangers of the Men of the Black, and those of what lie behind The Wall, would leave her in peace.

The couple reached the castle gates where the guard on watch swiftly opened them, either anticipating their arrival or seeing no threat from them. They found themselves in a large training yard, with young men lunging at each other with swords. Many of the men seemed no more skilled then the servant children who played upon the grounds of her former home. The Lockwood's were by no means a noble or even a particularly important family however they were wealthy enough to attract the attention of those more powerful than themselves.

"Merek, you dog! I hardly recognise you. You were a pup last time I saw you." A voice came from amongst the throngs of men. One look at the horseback pair and every man in the yard, stopped moving and stared. Fayette shifted uncomfortably, looking down at Merek's hands. She noted his knuckles were almost white as he gripped tightly to her reins, keeping his horse close to hers.

"I haven't seen a girl in six months." Someone whispered. Fayette suppressed a smirk. That explained the staring.

There was the slightly awkward clunking sound of a lightly armoured man walking towards them.

"Alliser Thorne. Its been a long time." Merek's voice held no pleasantries, whoever this man was, he was a not a friend.

"Lord Piggy! Take the horses to the stable. Snow! Take the girl to the spare rooms by the Lord Commander's." Alliser barked his orders. Two men came forward, one a chubby looking man with a soft kind face took the reins from Merek. The second man, with a mess of black hair, a small scruff of a beard and hauntingly deep eyes came to stand next to Fayette's horse, waiting for her to get down. Fayette's gaze bore deep into the stranger's eyes.

"I'd rather she stay with me." Merek started, jumping off his horse.

"I need to talk business to you, we're in need of a smith. Snow, take the girl, Tarly the horses, and Atwood, you come with me. You might have been in charge of the girl for the journey but her brother wants her under the care of the Night's Watch." Alliser turned and walked away. Merek didn't follow. "Atwood, are you coming or do you want me to hold your hand?"

"It's alright Merek." Fayette said softly, her voice betraying her fear. If Alliser was anything to go by, she was not to enjoy her time here. Merek nodded and followed the older man. "Oh, Merek! I can't get down!"

Fayette blushed, her weak call sounded pathetic even to her own ears. Merek did not hear her. Arms appeared in front of her. Fayette looked to their own, it was, of course, the handsome man.

"I've got you." His low voice was smooth. Fayette's blush deepened but she held out her own arms to him. The man's hands settled on her slim waist, whilst her own rested on his broad shoulders. Fayette was lifted off the horse with ease and gently set upon the ground, the couple never ceasing to make eye contact. Their hands remained in place for a moment too long before they gathered their senses and removed them.

"Thank you."

"Is this your luggage...My Lady...Miss...Mrs...?" The slightly larger man who Alliser has rudely referred to as Lord Piggy stumbled over his words as he attempted to find the correct term to address her with.

"Um, Miss I guess but Fayette is fine. I don't have a title or anything," she mumbled, looking down, conscious of the countless eyes staring at her.

"Your rooms are this way." The man offered with a jerk of his head in the direction of the far corner of the courtyard. He had sensed her discomfort and wished to protect her from it. The man then grabbed the small amount of luggage Fayette had been able to gather before her escape and the pair heading in the direction of her rooms. Behind them, the larger man led away the horses. He paused, as if remembering something.

"I'm Sam."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sam." Fayette said sweetly, knowing that it couldn't hurt to make friends in a place like this. Sam smiled, a blush about his cheeks, and busied himself with the horses. Sam did not strike her as a murderer, rapist or any kind of criminal. She wondered why he was here. Fayette turned to the handsome man beside her, who was patiently waiting. "And what might I call you?"

"Jon. Jon Snow." There was a slight attempt at a smile. The twosome walked to the far corner of the castle, up a flight of stairs, across a bridge, up another flight of stairs and then through a small wooden corridor. Fayette could predict with some degree of certainty that she was going to get lost in the very near future. Jon, whose hands were full of her belongings, kicked open a door to reveal a spacious if sparsely decorated room. It was a functional room with a fireplace in the centre with two poorly cared for armchairs facing it. In the corner was a writing desk and chair. Jon set her things down on the floor, and closed the door behind him.

"Is my bedchamber through there?" Fayette asked shyly, pointing in the direction of a door. Jon nodded.

"Yes. Have a look around, these are your rooms now M'Lady. I'll light the fires for you." Jon's voice was deep and smooth.

"I'm not a Lady, Jon. Please call me Fayette." A smile played on her lips, eyes fluttering just the tiniest of amounts. Jon smiled back. Fayette passed through the doorway as Jon knelt in front of the fireplace to light it.

Her bedchamber was clean and functional, if cold and bare. There was a fireplace, a few cupboards for her things, a large double bed with a few blankets and furs upon it and a small table by her bedside. Inspection finished, Fayette moved back into the main room where Jon had lit the fire. She sat herself cross-legged on the floor in front of it, leaning into its heat and warming her face and hands. Jon chuckled.

"I'll light the other fire." Jon went into the other room and Fayette found herself imagining him, not lighting her fire but lying between her sheets. Blushing furiously, she cast the thought away from her mind. She was here as an escape, for her own protection, against criminals and low lives. There was no time for girlish fantasies about the first person who had paid her a kindness since her arrival. Internally berating herself for her flirtatious behaviour, Fayette was grimacing when Jon joined her once more. "It'll soon warm up in here. Well, get warmer anyway. I'll leave you to get settled."

"Thank you Jon," Fayette smiled, looking up at him, the flirtation back in her voice and mannerism with full force. Well, that idea failed.

"You're welcome. I'll make sure food is brought up for you tonight." Jon nodded his head, a smile twitching on the corner of his lips and left. Fayette smiled to herself. A little flirting wouldn't hurt anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for your reviews, for reading and for adding the story to you alert list. All mistakes are mine as I do not have a beta reader. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Two

For the next four days Fayette saw no other person, save for Merek. He had been asked to become Castle Black's blacksmith however he would need permission from his master if he wished to do so. Merek had sent a raven but the response had been for him to ride home to discuss the matter further. Fayette hoped that he would be able to return, if for purely selfish reasons. Today would be the last day the two of them shared at The Wall and she was not looking forward to being completely alone

Fayette found herself in a strange mood. She was becoming restless being cooped up within the same two rooms all day and all night, leaving for just a few moments at a time to empty her chamber pot. Merek brought all of her meals to her, as well as buckets of water and logs for her fires. The lumber was kept underneath the walkway directly opposite Fayette's rooms and the girl was perfectly capable of collecting it herself, however Merek urged her not to leave her rooms. Her old friend's actions were giving her reason to believe that she should be afraid. Fayette had the impression that she was supposed to be cowering under her bed all day, fearing all the men of Castle Black. Mostly she thought of a single man of Castle Black, Jon Snow. She imagined all the ways she could run into him, the things she would say to gain his attention and the ways in which he would reply.

However, respectful of Merek's wishes, Fayette stayed inside, choosing to rage war on her rooms. She scrubbed, washed, wiped, cleaned, brushed and polished until both rooms were practically sparkling. As the castle was largely unmanned due to a lack of support from those in power, there were many empty rooms. Merek had gone to several of these rooms and had taken spare bed linens, curtains, rugs and anything that looked to be both ornamental and pretty. Fayette, having written a list of where each item came from so that she could return it upon her departure, had cleaned up each of the items before putting them to use in her rooms. Happy that her rooms were homely, Fayette set about expanding her wardrobe. Her brother Bryce had not said how long she was to stay at The Wall, but Fayette had reason to believe that it was not to be a short stay.

There was a loud banging, more of a punch than a knock, on the door. Fayette left her sewing on her chair and went to answer, a bundle of nerves in her man on the other side of the door, strangely, had his back to her. Still, Fayette could recognise those thick black curls anywhere. Jon Snow.

"Erm, hello?" Fayette was puzzled, as Jon started to back into her room. Fayette realised that he was carrying a large object. Jon grunted in response, straining under the weight of his load. Fayette moved aside, allowed him to walk all the way into the room. He was carrying a large silver bathtub, with Merek helping him to lift the other end.

"Where do you want it?" Merek huffed, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"There, please." Fayette pointed to the corner of the room. She was excited to be able to bathe fully again, especially to have her own tub. Mentally congratulating herself on a well thought out furniture plan that allowed both her new bath and the armchairs to be close to the fire, Fayette waited for the men to put down the tub. "Thank you, thank you both."

"Good to see you smiling again." Merek looked very pleased with himself; Fayette has a suspicion that the bathtub had been his idea. "Jon here had a good plan for your bath water. We've made a specially shaped water tank for you, to go in the fire. It has a sort of, curve shape in the middle so the metal stays far enough away from the fire to not get damaged, but close enough so that the water heats up all day. When you want hot water you scoop it out with a jug and pour it in your bathtub. When you're done, just pour the water back into the tank."

Merek was talking quickly, excitement written all over his face. Fayette couldn't help but smile back at the young man. "I'll go get the tank now!"

"He stayed up all night welding it for you." Jon said, nodding in the direction of the door which was swinging from Merek's speedy exit. "He really seems quite taken with you."

Fayette could not understand the tone of Jon's voice. "Merek and I are old friends, we played together as children. He promised my brother to take care of me."

Jon studied Fayette hard, trying to read her thoughts. She looked back, innocence displayed across every inch of her expression. She truly had no idea that Merek loved her.

"Jon, I...I know this is forward but...would you like to dine with me?" Fayette stumbled over her words, startled at her sudden announcement of her wish to spend more time with Jon. Blushing she looked at her feet.

"Yes." He said simply. Jon reach out a hand, catching Fayette's chin with his finger and thumb, lifting her head so her gaze met his. "My watch starts soon, but I will come after."

"I'll be waiting." Fayette found herself blushing, once again. The hand upon her face moved slowly, lightly running up from her chin to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. Jon smiled before leaving without another word.

In something of a girlish flutter, Fayette did not know what to do with herself for a while. She settled on finishing sewing her dress in the hoped that she could be wearing it when Jon came calling. Merek came back in due time to install and fill the tank. They spoke for a short while, just the same as they always did, but Fayette could not help but read into his words more than usual. Did he care for her in a way that was more than a friend or sister? If he did, Fayette was unsure how to feel. Merek was a good man, a man with a trade, who enjoyed making her happy. It would be a good life, although they would no doubt be in need of her brothers money to keep them fed should they have more than three or four children. However, something just didn't feel right about that situation.

Fayette sewed her dress together for many hours. It was made partially from a worn out dress that she no longer fit into and partially from an old set of drapes. With years of careful training from her mother, Fayette had learned to tailor even the ugliest scraps of material into a respectable gown. At the thought of her mother, her hands paused. It had only been a few short years since her passing and the memory still brought tears to the young woman's eyes.

Deciding that it would be best not to dwell with her visitor so close to coming, Fayette made the finishing touches to her dress and got ready for her evening. She bathed, finally getting to fully wash the grime from her body. Using a small blade she carefully removed the unwanted hair from her body. It was a strange tradition, one of whores her mother always said, but it was also said that men loved nothing more than to touch the softness of a woman. Fayette blushed, thinking of Jon touching her. It was inappropriate, unlikely and impossible. Jon was a man of the Night's Watch, and all such men took a vow of celibacy. He would not touch her in such a manner.

Freshly bathed, dressed and anxiously waiting, Fayette almost knocked over the candle when a firm rapping came at her door. Excited, she rushed to answer it, only to see Sam. She tried hard not to be disappointed.

"Hello Sam," Fayette said with a polite smile.

"Hello my Lady. Jon told me you're taking your meal with him today. I'm a steward you know, I spend a lot of time in the kitchens. Most we eat gruel and slops, Jon might appreciate a good meal." Sam nodded eagerly. The look upon his face made Fayette break into a genuine smile, Sam was honestly excited to help plan and execute a date that he was not involved in. In a way, it was sad, that he had no hope of romance himself and so threw himself so completely into the love lives of others. Still, Fayette was grateful for his help and his company.

Between the two of them, the peeled potatoes, chopped carrots and skinned rabbits. The meal smelt delicious. With one last look at the steaming food, Sam bid Fayette goodnight and left her to once again become anxious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The luxurious meal steamed appealing on the table making Fayette's mouth water with anticipations, however she refused to allow herself even the smallest taste. She would wait for Jon Snow before dining. The watches were due to switch soon, meaning that if he were to keep his word, Jon would be heading her way soon.

Although still quite cold, Fayette's rooms were the warmest in Castle Black. She had been given the rooms in the area known to be warmest, and unlike most of the men's bedchambers, her fires were kept constantly lit. She had hung thick curtains over the windows and borrowed tapestries upon to walls, all adding to the warmth that surrounded her. With dinner ready and herself clean and in her new dress, Fayette didn't know what to with herself. For a lack of anything better to do, she sat down and began to pen a letter to her brother.

_Bryce,_  
_As you will no doubt have heard from Merek, I am safe at Castle Black. My rooms are comfortable and well dressed, as Merek has been a great provider and protector. I thank you for allowing him to be my escort. _

_Its cold here, so much colder than I expected with everything dressed in a blanket of white. I never thought it, but I miss the grass. But I miss you, more than I miss the warmth and the colours of home. _

_Truly, I am thankful for my safety but I wish for the laughter of the village children. I am not sure what to do with myself without them. I hope to hear from you soon._

_All my love,_

_Fayette._

The letter was carefully rolled and sealed with wax, ready to be attached to a raven. One of few good things to come from her confinement was that she did not have to deal with her own ravens. Fayette had a great dislike for the birds, as well as many other animals. She'd much rather do without them. Bryce had often teased her for her dislike and fear of most animals.

Lost in memories of home, Fayette was startled by the knock to her door. Sucking in a deep breath to calm herself, she turned the handle and saw Jon. Dressed, as ever, in all black with a heavy cloak across his shoulders, he stood tall and almost intimidating. Almost, aside from a small slightly shy smile across his handsome features.

"Hello Jon, come in." Fayette stepped aside, leading him in the room. "How was your watch?"

"Cold. Your rooms are very warm though." Jon removed his cloak, throwing it over the back of a chair. He spied the splendid meal, still hot, on the table. "All this effort for me?"

His tone was kind but his words still left Fayette feeling foolish. It was a lot of effort to go to, especially for a celibate man. What did she hope to achieve?

"Yes, I thought you might enjoy a fine meal after a long day. Come, sit with me." Fayette's cheeks were tinted with a blush. Seeing it, Jon hastened to reassure her,

"It looks lovely. Thank you." The two moved to the table. Jon pulled out a chair, gesturing for Fayette to sit. He pushed in her chair as she sat down, his manners perfect. Although she knew Jon to have a bastard's name, he did not act like a common boy. He had all the etiquette and mannerisms of a high born.

Jon took his place opposite the pretty young woman's, a nervousness about him. She was beautiful and, it seemed, in need of a friend. He'd like to be more than that, but he was a man of the Night's Watch now. The two made small talk over their meal, which was not one of Jon's fortes, although he made the effort to complement her hard work on both rooms and the taste of the food.

After they had finished eating the two retired to the armchairs in front of the fire. Fayette bit her lip, she wanted to talk to Jon and not just in terms of small talk. She found herself wishing to know his opinions on everything from the current king to his favourite colour. However, Jon was not much of a talker.

"Thank you for coming to see me tonight." Fayette's voice displayed her shyness. Despite this she reached out her hand, bridging the gap between them that the two chairs had created, resting it on Jon's arm. He looked down at her hand. Fearing error, she began to pull back. Jon grabbed her hand in his and held it to his lips, kissing her fingers one by one. "Oh Jon."

"You're beautiful Fayette. I want to know you. But you know that this can never happen, I've taken my vows." Jon's eyes were sad.

"You can know me without breaking your vows. The Night's Watch has pledged to my brother to care for me during my stay here. How can you look after my best interests if you do not know what they are?" Fayette's logic was weak, although it made Jon smile. She was desperate for things not to end before they had begun.

"Then know you I shall. As my friend." Jon tugged at Fayette's hand, urging her to stand up, which she did willing. She stood above him, staring down at his handsome face. Suddenly Jon pulled her down so that she sat across his lap, their faces inches from each other. Fayette could feel the heat of his body beneath her, his breath on her cheek. Unable to resist, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Their kiss was hot, hurried, filled with lust and passion. Teeth clashed unintentionally as their rushed to get closer to each other.

Jon struggled to keep his hands still, one hand began on her hip, the other on her waist but they soon began to travel. The hand that had previously gripped her hip slid slowly down her thigh, massaging her skin through her dress. His other hand ran up her body, bumping clumsily into her breast before knotting in her hair. As both were inexperienced lovers, their actions were slightly uncoordinated and laced with a mixture of embarrassment and excitement.

Jon was not the only one having trouble keeping his hands to himself. Fayette grasped at the collar of his shirt and played with the hair on the back of his head as they kissed fiercely. They pulled apart from each other, gasping for breath.

"Friends." Fayette murmured, her forehead leaning against Jon's.

"Good friends."

"Do you kiss all your good friends like this?" She joked, playfully nudging her nose against his.

"Only the ones so gorgeous they make my head spin." Jon was doing his best to charm the lady in his arms. He knew it was a strange and awkward situation to be in. He was a tied forever to his vows, celibate and without a wife for life. But she interested him so, he wanted to understand the meaning behind her words and the way she moved. She was so beautiful that upon first sight, when he had helped her down from her horse, he has wanted to lie with her. Kissing her had not diminished that wish. Jon felt torn.

"We should not rush Jon." Fayette said wisely, getting up from Jon's lap and seating herself back into her armchair. "Talk with me."

"Tell me about your home." Jon leant forward, looking Fayette directly in the eye to show he was listening.

"I live...lived in a manor house on the outskirts of a small village in south, a few hours ride from King's Landing. Its a farming village mostly, although our blacksmiths often do work for the capital, to supplement when at busy times. It was a very hot place to live." Fayette stopped, wondering if she was being of any interest to the man who moments ago she had been kissing.

"Go on, I want to know." He encouraged.

"My brother is the head of our household and many of the villagers look to him for guidance, though we are not a noble family. We have our own Lord to serve, however he spends much of his time at court, leaving us along for the most part." Fayette continued talking until the last of the logs on her fire burnt out and she began to shiver.

"Wrap my cloak around you." Jon said, picking it up from its resting place on the chair and passing it to her. "I'll see to the fires."

As Jon set about his work, first going outside to collect more logs, Fayette snuggled underneath the heavy cloak, breathing in the scent of him. Jon re-lit the fire in the room, before heading into her bedchamber to light that one so that it would be warm for when she wished to retire. Despite working as quickly as she could, by the time Jon returned to Fayette, was asleep in the chair, her head on one side.

Smiling softly, he returned to her room and turned down her bed before going back to Fayette's side. He scooped her up as if she were weightless and carried her through to her bedchamber. Once on her bed, Jon wrapped the furs around her as if she were a child. He kissed her forehead and left, the smile still on his face.


End file.
